Punishment
by Crazybird101
Summary: Pre-An unlikely Bond. Chet and the other ROR boys are being punished after Johnny finds them beating Randy. AU. M for safety


**...**

***BLEEP* XD **

**Okay, um, I have decided to write a fanfic that is connected to An unlikely Bond. But it's in MU, and...this is actually the ROR members side. Er, well, in this case. Remember in An unlikely Bond, Randall had memory about hearing the ROR boys screaming after Johnny came in an stopped them from beating him to death? Well...this is what happened to them.**

**This might contain hinted torture but nothing too severe or horrible. It's more like sending fear then torturing. This is an AU for MU. There will be OOCNESS. Especially on the ROR boys' part. Randall isn't in this one. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters University. Nor have I even seen the movie T-T **

**X.X**

Chet, one of the ROR members, watched Johnny in a cold sweat as he rummaged through his tools on the wooden table just across the room. He and the other boys, except Randy, were hung up on the wall with their hands just above their heads, stripped of their ROR clothing. Then again most of the monsters were naked in their world anyway so you could just consider their clothing as accessories to most male monsters.

Normally one of them would endure this kind of punishment if they had failed or humiliated Johnny or ROR itself. But in this case, all of them had to endure it.

It was just after their humiliating defeat in the Scare Games against Oozma Kappa and everyone was ticked. Especially Johnny, who stomped into the house to get a drink of water while everyone else waited for him outside. No one wanted to be in the house with him when's angry. So while he did that, Chet and the others decided to blame the new guy, Randy, for their defeat. First it was criticism, and then it escalated to one of them actually _hitting _Randy in the gut and causing the young lizard to fall. From there they beat in. Beat him until they heard Johnny's angry roar.

He pushed one of them roughly out of his way just to get to Randy, who was a bloody and battered mess by now. They were surprised when they saw him pick the lizard up and held him as gently as though he were an infant. They then watched him carry the unconscious freshman back in the house. When they proceeded to follow him in, he turned around and told them to go to the basement and wait for him there. His eyes were cold and sinister when he said this.

That's when the fear hit them but they did what they were told. And now, here they are. Chained up on the wall in a dimly lit basement. By now Johnny had finished his torment and was now looking for a another device to use.

Chet was all too familiar with Johnny's personality disorder and his techniques. Because he was the one who's been down here the most. Johnny had threatened death if they ever tried to tell anyone about what he dose down here, let alone try to leave ROR without his saying. That's why he decided to keep them. Just so that he could watch them suffer.

Chet's worst encounter down here was when he accidentally walked in on Johnny and Randy. When all he wanted to do was ask Johnny something. In the end he ended up spending more then the entire night and part of the day down here. His entire body sore from the beating he received. When he was brought to the hospital for a couple broken bones, Johnny gave the doctors an excuse by telling them that Chet had been skateboarding. It was a big lie. But Johnny had an excuse for everything.

Just then they heard Johnny chuckle and they all snapped their heads up. Johnny was holding a circular chain-saw. Not a big one though. A good sized one. Everyone felt their blood suddenly run cold. Was Johnny really gonna resort to this? To murder? All because they hurt that wimpy lizard!

The purple monster slowly approached them, flipping the switch for the saw on. It was battery operated so he had no problem carrying it without the wire in the way.

"Chet," he called in his normal, proud, tone, "Can you tell us why your down here?"

Chet, who was now shaking when he eyed the saw, gulped. "I-is it because we lost the Scare Games?" he asked shakely, hoping it would be the correct answer.

"Hmmm." Johnny tapped his lip and looked as though he were thinking. "There's that." he replied.

The boys exchanged surprised and horrified glances. What else could they've done to anger Johnny?

Finally, Chet gulped and answered again. "I-is it because we hurt Randy?" he asked quietly.

"Correct!" Johnny said happily as though he were a teacher congratulating his student, "And do you know what _happens _when someone touches what's _mine_?"

Everyone else whimpered before crying out in fear when Johnny had actually swung the saw against the wall, causing sparks to fly. Chet was scared the most because the saw was close to him.

"NO ONE! TOUCHES! WHAT'S! **MINE**!" he roared, swinging the saw again.

The other boys screamed and cried in terror as the sparks flew dangerously close to their bodies. But it's the saw they're worried about. It's times like this they would envy Sullivan and Randy, for they were the only ones who were spared the torture. They didn't even know Johnny did this to them.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T DUMB GASOLINE ON ALL OF YOU AND LEAVE YOU TO BURN?!" Johnny roared as he swung the saw again.

Everyone wailed in fear.

"W-we didn't know you favored Randy!" one of them cried desperately.

"Y-yeah! We're sorry!" Chet screamed.

It was then that Johnny flipped the switch, shutting the saw off. A small smile appeared on his lips. Yet it held a sinister feeling to it.

"Let this be a reminder to all of you, if I _ever _catch any of you laying a single finger on Randy, I will do more damage then just scare you to death." Johnny purred before turning around and slamming the saw down on the table started walking back up the steps that led to the kitchen.

"Nighty night." he purred before switching the basement lights off and slamming the door shut, leaving the boys alone in the dark. Where they cried or screamed as they struggled to free themselves until they eventually gave up.

A tear escaped Chet.

This wasn't called the Punishment Room for nothing.

End.

**X.X**

**...**

**Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh. I WAS a little hard on them. To tell you the truth, I hate NON-CON and TORTURE. So please know that in Regret, Randy WAS NOT r***d by Johnny. He just cried because he restorted himself to losing his virginity. And it hurt.**

**Of course, Johnny is obviously OOC in this. Plus it's an AU. Sooooooooo NO FLAMES! **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
